


mall music to fall asleep to

by cricketofthedead



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, ive been watching the new game grumps episodes and arin being high af is inspiring, michael is sick and gets high off the good shit ™, theyll get ya, those damn titty zombies man, titty zombies, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketofthedead/pseuds/cricketofthedead
Summary: michaels high af bc of a cold and jeremy comes over to play video games and entertain him





	mall music to fall asleep to

Jeremy got the text at nine thirty-nine p.m.

player one ---> player two

'hey'

'jerm mboi'

'im sickk as fuk dood'

'and not in the cooll wya'

'*way :('

Jeremy sighed, picking up his phone to text his boyfriend back.

player two ---> player one

'im sorry :('

'is there anything i can bring you?'

He received a response almost immediately.

player one ---> player two

'yuor sweeet ass ;))'

Jeremy snickered. Michael was clearly high off his shit right now. He was usually quite shy and reserved with things involving himself and Jeremy, but tended to get flirty when high.

player two ---> player one

'i can do that. but is getting high when youre sick really such a good idea?'

player one --> player two

'is cough medciine i swear'

Jeremy rolled his eyes, remembering the left-over medication from Michael's last round of strep throat. The doctor had prescribed some really heavy duty stuff that had made Michael loopier than Jeremy had been after getting his wisdom teeth extracted. Jeremy grabbed his own GameCube (pls no sue nintendo thank) controller and headed down the street to his boyfriend's house. He and Michael had spent all of their allowances on stickers for each of their controllers when they were about nine years old. Jeremy's was decorated in bright stickers of cats and dogs, and had a 'player two' sticker in green font on the back, while Michael's sported tiny stickers of flowers and other plants, and had the words 'player one' in bright red font.   
As Jeremy reached the all-too familiar house, he grabbed his keychain out of his pocket. He and Michael had made keys to each other's houses when they were freshmen, thinking they would be useful if one had managed to lock themselves out of the house or something. Jeremy usually ended up using his for trips like these, as Michael's room was in the basement, guranteeing that if he knocked, his headphone-clad friend wouldn't hear him. Jeremy shut and locked Michael's front door behind him, and headed downstairs where he entered Michael's messy room. Dirty clothes of all sorts strewn about the room, controller cords tangled with each other, about nine empty water bottles. Michael laid on his bed, hair messy and missing his red hoodie. He was in boxers and a t-shirt sporting Sonic the Hedgehog on the front. Jeremy stepped over a (likely dirty) binder, and made his way over to Michael's bed, plopping down next to his boyfriend.   
"So... you up for watching me play Dead Rising?" Jeremy grinned, nudging his boyfriend playfully. Michael sniffed, grabbed a tissue, and blew his nose.  
"Sure thing, Jeremy, my dude.... my bro.... my favorite person..."  
Michael droned on, mumbling other words he used for Jeremy. The shorter boy smiled, running his fingers through the hair of his loopy boyfriend.  
"I brought my controller in case you're feeling up to playing Smash later," Jeremy said happily, pressing a light kiss to Michael's forehead. Michael's smile brightened, and he snuggled closer to Jeremy, watching as his boyfriend turned on the Xbox 360, and fired up the familiar zombie game.  
About halfway through the first escort mission, Michael spoke up, revealing that he hadn't yet fallen asleep.  
"I'd... I'd go through this gross zombie mall for you, Jere..." he mumbled, letting out a cough after his sentence. Jeremy blushed, and pushed some of Michael's sweaty hair off his forehead.  
"That's very sweet of you, Mikey, but I don't think you have to worry about zombie malls."   
Michael sat up sharply, staring at Jeremy intensely.  
"You don't know that!! We could be hanging at the mall one day and poof-" he motioned with his hands as if his head was exploding. "-everyone you know is a zombie and they'll be tryin' to take a bite out of your titty!!" he exclaimed seriously, as if titty-eating zombies were a real possibility. Jeremy let out a snort, laughing heartily as his wasted boyfriend tried to explain that 'titty zombies' were no laughing matter. Jeremy wiped a tear from his eye and steadied his breathing. He pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek, listening to his rant on about zombies and malls, and thought about how lucky he was to have the perfect guy. Even if he was high as a kite.   
Michael soon calmed down and probably forgot about the titty zombies, as he laid his head on Jeremy's lap, and promptly fell asleep. The other boy rolled his eyes at Michael's snotty-sounding snoring, and continued beating zombies with a bench. He couldn't wait to tell Michael all about it when he woke up. Hell, maybe he might wven remember what he said, and they could have a good laugh about it. If not, Jeremy could always remind him of the titty zombies, and he could laugh at Michael's confused expression.


End file.
